


Beaten To the Punch

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Character Death, Drinking to Cope, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Funeral, Grief, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, References to Depression, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Black Hood, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: It was a slow, painful and horrific sight. Nobody knew it was coming. Nobody was aware of the pain that this tragedy would cause. It starts off like ripping off a bandaid. You feel the sting and then it goes. But then it sets off a fire. And it all starts crumbling. Who knows the damage left behind when it becomes a nightmare? Betty’s life changes forever with one click of a button. What happens if it can’t be undone? ( I cried so hard while writing this. I never wrote a  tragic story before. Don’t worry it ends happy)





	1. Walls Tumble Down

It was a slow, painful and horrific sight. Nobody knew it was coming. Nobody was aware of the pain that this tragedy would cause. It starts off like ripping off a bandaid. You feel the sting and then it goes. But then it sets off a fire. And it all starts crumbling. Pain, devastation and depression all start to take formation. Bones turn brittle and crack under the slightest amount of pressure. Nobody knew how much one death could cause so much chaos.

Everything was fine. Nobody was in pain or suffering. Betty was trying to find out who was the Black Hood. Her and Cheryl were deep in the investigation together when they found a haunting discovery. Her father was the Black Hood. She was told to act like nothing happen. Cheryl was in her house that night. And then she heard knocking. She opened the door, and screamed. What she saw was the Black Hood standing in her doorway with an axe. She raced up to her room and slammed the door shut and moved a heavy desk to block him from getting in. But it failed he swung the axe into her door. And when the door opened. She wasn’t in the room. This which drove The Raged Killer up the wall and went down stairs and outside. To be only met by Sneaky Cheryl with her bows and was shot in the right shoulder and ran off wailing. Cheryl alerted her cousin and Betty went searching for her father.

But that didn’t stop the angered Killer. No it only gave him more freedom. To relinquish his true deviled plan. He didn’t bother heading to the hospital. He was too angered by that. He waited in his house. Timing the right second to release his evil plan. When the clock struck, it was time. He spotted Alice making dinner for him and Betty. Alice turned the corner to walk over to the fridge and was met by her husband. She truly didn’t love him. 

Weeks ago she stepped out on him with her true love and then Fp turned her down at Pop’s and she felt so broken and unwanted. So when he asked her back. She took him back. Not because she loved him. No because he was her only option. She hadn’t spoken to Fp since she confessed her long dreaded secret. That she had his baby. And now he’s dead. She killed their son. He comforted her what seemed like hours and then they came back to her house. And she hadn’t spoke to him since. She was truly broken over it. She loved him. No she still does. She didn’t know why she didn’t just tell him. Maybe she was scared to be hurt again. 

As she was trying to cut the potatoes. She felt a weird vibe. Then she looked up from then cutting board and up at her husband. She could see a hole on his shoulder. “Hal, honey, are you okay? You have a bleeding hole on your right shoulder.” She informed him unaware of his plan. He stifled a growl and walked away. She sighed and continued to cut the potatoes. 

While in the room, Hal grabbed his special phone for his killing duties and dialed his daughter. “We keep missing each other.” He chuckled as he could hear deep breathing. 

Betty looked around the hospital and saw her father room. And then opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw doctor Masters bleeding out of his neck and then the phone rang. She hesitantly picked up the while cord phone. “We keep missing each other.” She could hear his chuckle. It sent chills up her spine and she felt tears fall from her terrified eyes. What did have planned? 

“You just kill for fun now?”

“No, I don’t Betty. And now I have you here. I need you to deliver a special message.” Her heart was pounding. Why?

“Why?”

Hal stayed slient as he held Alice to his body with a knife to her neck. “I have your mother here.” Alice whimpered from the tape over her mouth. She was just making dinner when he grabbed the knife and pointed at the chair and tied arms and held a knife directly over her neck. She was going to die. She knew it was risky. 

“Moms there?” Betty stuttered as she looked around the room where Doctor Masters was killed. 

“Yes. And if you don't deliver this message. To Fp Jones. The love of your mother’s life. I will slit your mother’s throat in the middle of kitchen floor!” Hal screamed as Alice wiggled in his grasp. 

“Okay. I will. Don’t hurt her.” Betty said before hanging up. She had to get Fp and now. Her mother’s life was in danger. 

Little did Betty Know Hal already slit her throat and Alice was quickly dying. Because the second the phone ended. Alice broke her hands free. And knees him in the groin. Hal growls angrily and presses inward and watches as she squirms and falls to the floor. “F-p lo-ves m-e.” She cries as the knife was left in her neck. And those were her last audible words before her eyes closed forever. Hal was off to his next victim. Jughead or Fp. He couldn’t decide. Maybe he will just do both. 

Betty starts running as fast as she possible could t warn Fp. She knew they once had a relationship in high school. And she knew her mother loves him. How could she not known that? She runs all the way to his trailer. She starts banging on the door hopelessly. She felt sick to her stomach. He had to open up the door. When the door finally opened, Fp rubbed his eyes. He was having a screaming match with his son over the battle. He looked over at her state and instantly shakes the anger and replaces it with worry. 

He welcomes her in. Jughead was sitting at the table where his father was five minutes ago. He looked over to Betty and knew something wasn’t right. She looked panicked and scared. “Betty what’s wrong?” Betty looked over at her boyfriend and her eyes just break way with tears. She can barley breathe as Fp puts his hands on her shoulders. 

“My dad —- is the- Black H-ood.” She breaks into sobs as Jughead envelopes her into his arms. 

Fp looks at the girl in front of him and feels his heart plummet. He needs to know what she was saying. Hal Cooper was the Black Hood. What? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Betty’s cries drowned out his thoughts and he opens his mouth. “Betty, shh! It will be okay.” He calms her. Still trying to wrap his mind around the fact. It felt cold rushing through his blood as he watched the Cooper girl sob her heart away. 

“He- called me to tell me to give you a special message. Something about you being the love of my mom’s life. And if I didn’t. He would.... slit her throat in the middle of the k—-“ She explained until her throat closed up from the tears. 

Fp’s eyes widened he had to go get her. She wasn’t safe. Jughead saw the pained look in his father’s eyes and knew that his father was in love with her. He could just see the love in his eyes. When he screamed at his father about leaving them in a house with a potential murder. He could’ve sworn he saw his father’s eyes flicker with regret. 

It wasn’t long before they Arrived at the Cooper’s house. Fp went first. Since he had a bulletproof vest on from helping getting rid of the Ghoulies. He looked around the house searching every square inch of the house. Betty held Jughead’s arm as they approached the kitchen. Her heart stopped as she saw the Brutal sight. Blood spattered on the walls. She looked further in the kitchen and saw.... her mother. She felt like she was about to throw up. Her mother’s neck had been slit open, crimson cursings dried to her ghastly white skin. 

She dropped to her knees. Shaking her mother hoping it would bring her back to her. She wasn’t okay. Her mother was dead. Jughead watched as the girl he once knew shatter in a blink of an eye. Her cries shattered his heart. He couldn’t possibly know what to do. There was nothing he could do. The damage was already done. His eyes stayed fixated on Betty’s face. He didn’t want to see the aftermath. How could someone do this?

Fp was upstairs when he heard Betty’s cries. He searched everywhere. His stomach plummeted when he turned the corner to the kitchen. He felt like was in a nightmare. He wanted to wake up. He opened his squinted eyes to see his love of his life with her blood all over the kitchen. Her neck was slit open. Betty was shaking her mother’s lifeless body. Pain broke him. He collapsed to his knees. Earth shattering cries erupted from his throat as he laid his head on her blood soaked shirt. Jughead watched the heart-wrenching slight as he dialed 911. 

Fp didn’t care anymore. His only reason he bothered trying was her. Alice Susanna Smith was gone. She was forever gone. Her smile he loved, her smirk and her fiery attitude was disappearing. There was no more Alice. The woman who loved throwing bricks at windows. Was gone. 

The pain only grew as Sheriff Keller came into the house with three other police officers. And when Alice was placed in the Black body bag and sealed tight was when Betty officially broke into never-ending sobs. The whole entire neighborhood came out of their houses. Fred opened his door and saw three cop cars and one Condonor black van. His mind was blown away. Then he saw Fp’s and Betty’s heartbroken expressions. He didn’t open his mouth. He already knew. Alice was gone. Soon news vans started appearing. Betty hid behind Fp as they new reporter asked them questions. She didn’t even have words. Her father lied. He was going to kill her no matter what. If she would’ve just came home? Maybe she could’ve stopped it from happening. 

She felt hopeless. Her father had tricked her. Her mother was gone. Her best friend. She didn’t have anyone. She would have to be forced into foster care. As Fp talked She held onto Jughead for support. If she didn’t? She was pretty sure she would collapse. 

Soon Veronica came bursting into the chaos. She heard from Archiekins. And whatever she was doing before didn’t matter. She was held hostage by her father’s son’s enemy. Luckily her mother saved them. Cheryl heard from Toni. Who was told by Jughead. And as soon as she saw her cousin she engulfed her in her arms. She was worried for her. Hal took off. They didn’t know where. But there were thousands of angry states and cities looking high and low for that criminal. Betty hasn’t spoken since she found her mother. Her throat was sore from screaming and crying uncontrollably. 

The next day, She woke up in a unfamiliar bed, but not strangers. She remembered the horrid night. She would never ever forget it. She sat up numbly in bed and got up. Her feet felt like they were stiff. And had been for sometime. She couldn’t move. Then a tap on the door frame stirred her from her dark thoughts. She looked up to see an equally shattered man in front of her. Fp knew how she was feeling. Like she was stuck and couldn’t move. He knew it was much worse for her. It was her mother. 

“Morning, Betty.” He said softly with almost no feeling just as numb as he felt. 

She stood not moving and looked down at her feet. “Morning, Mr Jones.” She didn’t want to be polite for once in her life. She didn’t find a reason to. She knew she was gone but she could still hear her mother’s calming voice. 

Tears burned her eyes as they weren’t shedded as she kept staring at her feet as if the time would click back to when she had her mother. But she knew very well. Her mother would never be at her graduation, cheering louder and prouder than any other parent. She would never see her get married, have children. It was starting to hit her. There wasn’t a time machine. No pill to bring her back. In reality she wasn’t coming back. “Uh, Betty, are you going to be okay today?” She heard a concerned voice peak through her soft agile ears. 

She looked up meeting his eyes and then she felt her strong facade crack and tears broke. “She’s gone.” Her voice broke his heart. “She’s never going to make Chocolate Chip pancakes again.” She sobbed as she felt his strong arms holding her. 

She didn’t even like Chocolate Chip Pancakes and yet she was going to miss them. Maybe it was because it was made by her heart. Her mother always cooked with love. And now she won’t have that. It made her really want that back. And yet she never will. 

Fp was stunned. He didn’t know what to say or do. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled into his arms and let her break down. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t cracked open a bottle and drowned his thoughts and grief with liquor. He hasn't downed one. Maybe it was because he knew she wouldn’t like him to do that. She was right. She would never ever be in their lives again. Her cries about their son. Now she was with him. How could life be this unfair? That answer wasn’t going to be answered until Hal Cooper was playing for his crimes. He wanted to murder that bastard for taking Alice away from him. He wished he could take Betty’s pain away and his as well. 

Jughead didn’t know what to say either. Nobody’s talked for hours. It had been only a day since Mrs C was murdered. And He had to be the strong one for his girlfriend and father. He hoped Betty didn’t have to be put in foster care system. He didn’t want her to leave him. He knew she was in a tremendous amount of pain. And that would never go away. It may fade but never disappear ever. 

He went to school. Everyone swarmed him asking him questions. It drove him insane. Why did they care now? They never paid attention when Betty had a serpent Slut written in pigs blood on her locker. No they gossiped. They didn’t care. At lunch he sat at their lunch table. Archie and Veronica came into the lunch room and eyes followed them like stalkers and lurkers they were. 

“How’s betty?” Veronica asked as she sat down and looked honestly at Jughead watching him carefully. She knew everyone was asking. He swallows his bite of his burger and lowered his eyes to floor. “What do you think, Veronica? Her mother’s dead!” He snapped sharply as he chewed his bite. Veronica looked down at her tray and numbed her tongue. “Jug, I’m sorry I asked. I’m just worried about my B.” She whispered softly as she wiped her eyes. 

She didn’t mean to upset Jughead. Betty hadn’t answered any of her texts and calls. She was getting worried. “She’s at the trailer with my dad. When I woke up they were talking and she was crying. It hurt me to see her in that much pain guys. I didn’t know if she will ever recover from this.” He said softly as he gulped down the rest of his chocolate milk. 

Veronica nodded and Archie rubbed her back. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Betty shouldn’t be going through this pain. It was unnecessary. It shouldn’t have been done. Archie didn’t know it was like to lose a parent. He knew what it was like to almost lose one. He honestly didn’t know what to say or do to make her feel better. The only thing that kept him going was trying to find who shot his father. Which now he knew it was Hal Cooper. 

A few days pass and baskets were covering the Jones’s porch with food and home bake goods. Betty hasn’t gotten out of bed in three days. It’s been three days since her mother was murdered. It will be her funeral in a few more days. Betty was nowhere close to being ready to let her mother go. And she wanted her mother more than anything. She missed her mother’s wonderful cookies and her smile. Oh god her smile was always making Betty better. When she had a broken heart. Her mother would just smile and it would make her smile. She hated the fact her mother was going to be in the ground in a few days. That didn’t make sense to her. Her mother wasn’t supposed to be dying so soon. She was expecting when she was older and didn’t need her mother so much. Of course she would always come to her. And now that right was wrongful taking away from her. She thought long and hard about the fact. The old hard truth. Her mother would never be at her beck and call ever again. She would never get advise from her mother. And yes they did fight occasionally. But what daughter and mother never fought? She didn’t know a single one. She was appreciative of Mr Jones. He took her under his wing and gave her a home. But that still didn’t mean she didn’t need her mother. And now she needed her mother more than anything. And where was she? She was in a fucking mogue. 

She never thought she would have to deal with this. Her father was no longer in her life. She didn’t care. He broke that chance the moment he picked up that gun and shot Mr Andrews at Pop’s Diner. She no longer saw him as her father. No she didn’t even know this man. It was like he was a demon. Or he wa the devil himself dressed as her father. Same build. 

She heard all about her father’s story. He sent her a recording. And she sat up in the bed, bawling and hyperventilating beyond her control. Fp came into the room and stood frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He did the only thing he could. Hold her until she stopped. 

After several minutes later, She finally stopped crying. She didn’t speak. She just handed him the recorder. He pressed play and his heart pounded. Why can’t he leave them alone? He was fleeing while they were suffering. How was that right or ethical? He wished he could kill that bastard himself and let him suffer like he did to his daughter. He couldn’t even believe the things Betty was told to do. What kind of father does that? It made him sick to his fucking stomach. 

And then the day came. The day they had been dreading for days. It was time to say their final goodbyes. Betty didn’t bothering putting on makeup. She knew her mother preferred her not wearing makeup. Her mother was a believer of the beauty within and natural. She walked over to her closet and slowly pulled out her Funeral dress. It was a bluish Black. Her mother loved blue. 

Fp showed up in a nice black suit. He couldn’t believe it was the final time. The final goodbye. His final I love you to her. And this time he wouldn’t get a goodbye back or I love you back. Betty stood by the brown casket shaking as she placed a white flower on top. She didn’t want to say goodbye. She never wanted to. She knew one day she would have to. But she never thought it would be now. She was only sixteen. She was going into her junior year after summer. Her mom wouldn’t be able to help her with collage applications or pick out her prom dress. 

She stood up and walked up to the podium. She slowly pulled out the paper she had been gripping the whole service. “My Mom was a very ambious women. She was motive and strong. She would be there to cook and clean after us kids. We were very messing when we were younger.” Betty said through a soft chuckle. She scanned the service and spotted her sister who was wiping her eyes. Polly chuckled painfully as tears stung her cheeks. “Yeah, I don't how she did it. And she used to make these Chocolate Chip Pancakes. And I didn’t like them and now for some reason I want them. All the time.” She choked out as she looked back down and wiped her eye gently with a tissue. 

After she finished she sat back down next to Jughead and cried into his arms. She never felt so weak until that moment. She always put a brave face. She never felt her face fall. But lately she hadn’t been able to. Mary got up next to say a few words. Mary knew Alice for years. They grew to like one another. And now she had to save goodbye forever. She never thought this day would have to come. She was in Chicago when she got the call from her ex-Husband. And man she cried for hours on the phone as he calmed her. Hermonie Lodge couldn’t believe she let her husband get in the way of her friendship and now it was never going to I’m sorry. 

Then It was Fp’s turn. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should tell her he told her. Or just keep that a secret. He had been watching the room closely as he walked up. He wasn’t stumbling which was a shock to him and everyone else. He was sober. But he didn’t know if he could continue that streak. 

“Alice and I go way back. I met her in my English class. She always had the best grades and man I was jealous. Me here. I didn’t have the best grades.” Everyone chuckled, including him. “One day she dropped her books and I helped. I know it was cliche romance movie. She looked up at me and smiled and man that smile. It actually smile.” He took a deep breath. “And now I think as I look up in the sky. She would be smiling at how much I was a fool up here. And I wish I could’ve told her. When I had the chance. That I love her.” He felt his eyes prickling.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved over to her casket. And looked down. He replaced that frown with what he wanted to see. He wanted her to smile and say I gotta. As much as he prayed that would come true. He knew deep down it was never going to happen. Alice he knew and loves was forever gone. 

And then the final goodbye was the hardest for everyone. You thought you were crying enough already. No tell me when you see your loved one being lowered into the ground. Six feet under. Deep under but you can still feel them. For Betty, the Final goodbye was excruciating for her. And then her heart plummeted deep down when she saw the casket with her mother disappear within thin air. 

Alice Susanna Smith was gone. And then Fp came crashing. His love of his life was gone. He will never get to tell her he loves her or marry her. Be a father to their other children. All he could do now was be there for her current children. 

“Mom! No, no, no don’t leave me! Betty cried as she thrusted around in her boyfriend’s hold. 

She felt alone. Her mother wasn’t there. It was too much. She wanted her mother. She fell to her knees and beat the ground with her small hands. She wanted to kill her father. And nobody was going to stop her. “Mommy!” She whimpered as she looked at the fresh tombstone with her name heavily engraved in the stone. 

She went home that night. She slept like a baby. Fp was fighting the urge to nurse the bottle. He was fighting an ongoing battle with his inner demons. Jughead snuggles in the same bed as Betty. He couldn’t sleep from the cries coming from the living room. His father was crying. He knew this would happen. 

Hang The Caution Tape I’m Dangerous. 

The day They got the news. They best news. It might not the news that could bring her back to them. But it was the best news. Hal Cooper had been caught and was thrown in a prison cell. It was two months after her mother’s funeral. After months of hard searching they finally found him. And that day she went to her mother’s grave. 

She sat down on a green patch of grass. She put flowers down next to her gravestone. She smoothed her finger over her mother’s name and smiled for the first in two months. “Mom, we got him. He’s in prison. You can finally rest. I miss you so much, Mom. Fp, Uh started drinking again. Hiram Lodge fired him from Pop’s yesterday and then he picked up the bottle and hasn’t put it down since.” She whispered to the known as she let the tears cascade down her cheeks. 

In truth everyone was struggling. The whole town hadn’t been same since she was murdered. Many who didn’t care moved on and forgot about her. The people that knew and loved her with all their hearts had a harder time letting go. 

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She then heard whispering from the other side of the cemetery. She looked up from her mother gave and over at the whispering she heard. She spotted Cheryl. After Cheryl said some words. She looked up and caught Betty’s eyes. 

“I was visiting Jason.” She mutters softly as she sat down next to Betty. She saw a few more tears escape her eyes. 

“Does it ever get easier, Cheryl? I mean yes now that Hal is behind bars. It has gave me some relief. But she’s still gone. And that’s not changing.” Cheryl didn’t know. Her pain was still there. 

She slowly pulled her closer and whispered,” Cousin, it does. I know it doesn’t seem like it will. But It will. And now your father is behind bars. It will help the healing process.” She spoke softly as she wiped her cousin’s tears. 

“I just feel so anger with the world. They took her away. And now that his trial is starting soon. I didn’t know if I can last anymore with her. It’s been the most diffcult two months in my life, Cheryl. Fp got fired and now started drinking. I’m worried I’ll lose him too.” Betty bursted into tears. Fp was her only family left. He became her back bone. When she couldn’t function on her own. 

“I felt so angry too, Betty. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. And yes the trial will be hard and back backing. You will need a support system. I wish I had that with Jason. Mom didn’t care for me never had. That’s why I got emancipated.” She listened to Cheryl’s advise and hoped she was right. 

After awhile sitting in hollow silence she stood up and walked back to the trailer. When she got inside, She found him slurring his words. “Al, please come back!” He was screaming. Her heart shattered for him. “Betty needs you! Don’t you get that?!” She came into the living room, grabbing the bottle from his hand. “Shhh! It’s okay!” She soothed as he fell to his knees. 

Fp looked back up from his knees and broke into sobs. “You left me, Allie. You left us! You look my happiness with you! How could you do that?!” He screamed at the wall. Betty watched with tears falling. 

Jughead heard his father drunken screams and came into the living room to calm him down. “Dad, shh! She’s Gone.” He spoke softly as he helped his father to the couch as his eyes filled with his own tears. He knew his father was dying on the inside. He had been for two months. “No! No! She can’t be!” His father screamed again. Betty couldn’t watch anymore. She slammed the trailer door and left. 

After Fp sobered up, He sat in his chair and looked at old photos. He couldn’t believe Alice was gone. Hiram fired him yesterday. He was happy he was no longer his busboy. But he remembered the times he sat in those seats with Alice. He never got to say a proper goodbye. He got into his bike and drove to her grave. 

As he sat by her gave. He started crying. He hadn’t cried like this since the night she was murdered. Jughead told him that Hal was found and was rotting behind steel bars. He wished she could hold him again, kiss him again. It was all fading. He didn't know what the day it was. He felt lost. He didn’t know what was going on? He felt alone. He wanted her again. 

“I know, I haven’t visited since the day we buried you. Al, I miss you so goddamn much, Baby. I didn’t even get to tell you how much I miss you. Or how much I love you. And I haven’t stopped since the day you broke it off. I feel so lost. Hiram is ruining this town. I gave Jughead my spot with the Serpents. Betty she misses. Jughead misses you. We still get baskets every damn day. I regret not giving you a chase at Pop’s. I love you so much, Al.” He broke out into heartbreaking sobs as he soothed his finger over her headstone. 

Alice Susanna Smith 

Mother, Friend and Girlfriend

More known as Al and Mama Bear 

March 16th, 1972- May 9th, 2018

After he left her favorite flowers and never peonies. You had to be an idiot to give those. She was allergic to them. And everyone who knew her knew that very well. He said his goodbye and headed back to the trailer. 

Days passed for awhile. Fp officially was back on track. Betty had started junior year and her father had been officially found guilty. And they hoped Alice was smiling from above them. Fp didn’t find another love. Gladsy came back into his life and Jellybean and Jughead finally reunited again after two years of being apart. 

By senior Betty was standing on that stage making her mother proud like she promised. Even though her mother wasn’t in the crowd. She knew she was up above cheering louder and prouder than anyone. 

“Betty Smith class Of 2020” Principal Weatherbee announced as she walked across the stage. 

Fp stood up prouder than anyone else in the crowd. He knew that was what Alice always wanted. She wanted her daughter to be happy. Betty started speaking and the words just flowed. “I want to thank my mother for pushing me to my limits. I would like to thank my father Fp Jones. He stood there and helped me through my loss of my mother. And I know she’s watching me and cheering.” Betty said into the microphone. Fp’s eyes welled up. She thought of him as her father. 

“Jughead Jones Class Of 2020.” Fp roars with happiness as he watches his son cross that stage. He knew very well his son deserved it. 

“Archiebald Andrews.” Archie crossed the stage and smiled at his mother and Father. His father was able to come after all. It’s been two years since the Black Hood fiasco. 

“Cheryl Topaz. Okay I read that right.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and strutted in with a red lip. 

“Yes your right, Principal Weatherbee. Toni proposed!” She shouted with a big smile. “ And I don’t have any real family. I want to thank Mr Andrews. He helped me fill out my first application. And I would like to thank Jason. Even though he’s no longer alive. He gave me the courage to walk on this stage and get my Diploma.” Cheryl thanked as she walked off the stage. 

“Veronica Lodge.” Veronica smiled as she was handed her well worth the hard work diploma. 

Alice watched with tears of happiness. Her daughter made it. She only wished she could see her in real life. She was sad Fp finally moved on. But she would be cold if she wouldn’t let him. He deserves all the happiness in the world. 

After they’ve walked across the stage. Their journeys began. Fp watched with a watchful eye as his son got down on one knee. He only wished Alice could see it. And of course Betty’s answer was yes.


	2. Loose Ends, Take Flight. But Never Ties Us Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place Three Days after she accepts Jughead’s proposal. Drama always takes flight.

It’s been a few Days, Since Betty accepted Jughead’s proposal. She was extremely nervous. She did the only thing. She could think of. She took a small drive to her thinking spot. She pulled to a stop and got out of her car. As she walks up the hill. It’s been two days since she last came.

She sat down at her mother’s gave. It had been two years since her mother passed. She just graduated from high school. She was the class of 2020 baby! She opens her mouth and the words fall out.

“Mom, I did it. I graduated and I’m engaged.” She announced excitedly as she brushes her fingers against the jagged stonehead.

It was starting to fade a bit more since the last time she visited. If Betty was being honest? She would’ve said. That she couldn’t believe she made it. It took all her energy to walk across that stage. It was hard without her mother. It was only going to get more diffcult as her life continues to move smoothly.

She could’ve sworn she heard a whisper. Almost like her mother’s voice. “I’m so proud, Baby. I knew you could do it.” She looked around the cemetery a little spooked.

“Mom?” she blurted utter speechless. She could seen her mother. She could actually see her. That was insane. Was she going out of her mind?

“Shh! It’s okay. I just wanted to visit. I can’t stay. I can’t believe you’re engaged.” Her mother said softly.

Betty could feel tears glistening her eyes. “ I missed you so much, mom. I can’t believe it’s been two years.” She whispered still stunned her mother was in front of her.

Her mother smiled softly as she reached to touch her daughter’s cheek and her eyes welled up. “You’ve grown so much, Elizabeth.” Betty chuckled softly as she wiped her eyes.

“I’m eighteen, Mom. Of course I’ve grown. And I like chocolate Chip Pancakes now.” She said as she giggled. She saw a look like she was insane.

“Really?” She nodded. “ Wow! I missed a lot. Is Snake plissten treating you right?” She glared softly in her mother direction and smiled.

“Yes, Mom. He’s been amazing. He was my rock after you passed. And I even got closer with Cheryl.” Her mother just chuckled and wiped her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t in your life. I should’ve known Hal was going to kill me. I should’ve ran or did something.” Betty shook her head. Her mother didn’t need to blame herself. No not ever.

“No, you don’t blame yourself. He tricked both of us. And now he’s rotting in prison where he belongs. And I bet your loving bossing all of the others up there around.” Betty knew her mother. She was the brick throwing, firey women and the best cook.

“Yes I do! But the big man upstairs, won’t let me.” Her mother pouted her lips. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Heaven is suppose to be relaxing, Mom.” Her mother rolled her eyes. “And didn’t you do enough of that down here?” Betty joked as she looked around and back at her mother.

“Shove it, Betty.” Her mother snapped jokingly as she watched the sun and the birds fly around.

As much as Alice was enjoying her stay. She knew she had to go back. It broke her heart. She wished she could watch her daughter grow up and become to women she raised. She loves her daughter more than anything. And now it was time to go.

“I have to go now, Baby. I love you very much, Betty. Never forget that. I’m always in your heart.” She said lovingly as she pointed to her heart.

Betty’s eyes started tearing up again. She didn’t want her to go. But she knew it was time. “I know. I love you too, Mom. We will see each other again. In another lifetime.” She whispered as her mother disappeared before her eyes.

When she saw a twinkle in the sun. She knew it was her mother smiling at her. Her mother may be out of her life. But will never be out of her heart.

She stood up just as Jughead came walking into the cemetery. “I knew I would find you here.” She heard Jughead muttered as he wrapped his arms behind her.

She turned to face him and smiled. “Yeah, I just wanted to say hi to my mom. And I told her about our engagement.” Jughead nodded his head. He knew her mother was very important to her. He couldn’t still believe it had been two years since Betty lost her mother. “It was nice and peaceful.” He smiled at her as they walked to his bike.

They dove back to his father’s house. His dad and his mom invited them over to celebrate their engagement. He couldn’t wait to eat. And knowing him he’ll eat all the food before anyone else.

As they walked hand in hand in the small house, they were greeted by his mom. It took him a few months to forgive his mom for not letting him stay with her when he really needed her. Fp grew to love his new life. He still missed Alice. And forever will. It took him months to get over the fact. The fact he would never have her back. Yes they were still days he wished he would’ve just checked on her and not let her slip away. But he knew that would never happen and he had to move on.

“Betty, how was your day?” He started a conversation as he bit into his ham slice. Betty looked down at her plate and then back up at her soon to be father-in-law. She was nervous of course. She should she tell them about the grave. Or should she keep that to herself.

“It was good. Did some grocery shopping. I spent time with Cheryl and then I went to visit my mom.” She told them her day as she ate some peas.

Fp looked a little thrown. Nobody really talked too much about Alice. He looked over at his wife and saw a look on her face. He knew she knew about the affair. But as much as she wanted to yell at him. She was dead and there wasn’t much she could say. Jughead noticed the dead silence in the room and spoke up.

“That’s good. Is she yelling at me for not asking?” He said watching her smile.

“No, she didn’t yell, Jughead. I think she would be very happy.” She chuckled at the look of surprise on his face.

“Really? No southside remark?” She shook her head. “Wow I’m surprised.”

“Jug, she can’t speak back.” She said softly as she stared down at her plate. Jughead knew he hit a trigger and stepped in.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He apologized softly as he grabbed her hand.

She smiled a little bit. “I know.” She mumbled softly as she looked at Fp.

Fp decided to change the subject and it was smooth sailing. Jughead didn’t find the topic that funny. It was about him. Why did his dad have to bring that up?

“He ran outside naked!” Betty exclaimed as she looked over at her fiancé, who was pulling down his beanie over his face.

“I was 5!” Jughead shouted from under the beanie. Betty just continued to laugh until she couldn’t breathe.

The rest of the night was filled with later as the dinner finished. Jughead had to work in the morning. So he and Betty left early and headed back to their apartment. Jughead was going to be a writer and Betty decided to was going to do journalism to honor her mother. She always loved writing to. She wasn’t half as good as Jughead. But she thought she was pretty damn good.

As they were laying in bed, Betty looked up at the ceiling while Jughead was typing up a storm. “I saw my mother today.” She blurted as she looked over at Jughead.

Jughead just kept typing and muttered. “Yeah you already told me.” Betty sat up and grabbed his hand. “No, I mean I actually saw her.”

Jughead looked up at her and stopped moving in his fingers. “Wait what?” He gasped not understanding what she meant.

She knew he was confused. She knew it would confuse anybody. “Yeah. I saw her. She was talking to me. And no it wasn’t haunting. She just wanted to visit. I felt her touch my cheek Jug.” Jughead was still staring not knowing what to say. She saw her mother what? That didn’t make any sense to him.

“Wow! That’s wow!” He said with a surprised face as he shut his laptop and turned on his side to look at her beautiful face.

“I know.” She sighed as she turned on her side. “I was confused. She told me she was proud and I even I asked if she was having fun bossing around. It was nice, Jug. I just wished that I could see her. And actually have her again. That’s why I was crying when you saw me. I was saying goodbye. With actual words. I never got to do that. Hal took that away. It’s been two years. And now she won’t be at our wedding Jug.” She rambled on as tears braced her face.

Jughead knew how much this was hurting her. It was her mother. Of course she would want her mother there. He really wished that he could turn back the time for her. But he knew that it wasn’t possible. He also knew his mother glared when Betty mentioned her. He wanted to snap. It was good that Betty didn’t see. A few months after his mother came back. His father dropped a bomb. He had an affair. Not only that. It was Alice. Betty’s mom and he was in love with her. He knew his father loved her. But he didn’t know about the one night they shared. He was aware that his father was still affect by it every death anniversary. And then it clicked in his mind. Three days from now was Alice’s death.

“I really wish I could make her magically alive again, Betts. But I can’t. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you were talking to her.” Betty slightly smiled.

“She called you snake plisten. And asked if you were treating me good. And of course I told her yes.” And that was the Mrs Smith he knew.

“She still calls me nicknames huh. Did she say anything about my dad?” He spilled in as he brushed a few hairs from her eyes. She shook her head.

“No. She didn’t have the time. I’m sure she would’ve if she had the time. Make some remark about his sexual frustration.” Betty bursted out laughing at that memory.

“Oh yeah that was a good one.” He chirped in as they cuddled.

In a house across town,Fp was drinking some coffee. Things have been rocky between him and Gladsy since he told her about the affair. And well it didn’t go well. He saw sitting in his chair trying not to drink. He hated not being able to drink. Jellybean or actually JB now was in middle school. And he felt guilty he missed so much of her life. He wished he could make up that time.

“Fp?” He heard someone call. He looked around and was confused. And then he saw it or her. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was it actually her? The last time he saw her was when she confessed about having their son. And then she was murdered that devastating night of his life. He couldn’t function for months after she passed an now she was in his house standing in front of him. This can’t be real.

“Alice? Is that you?” He asked as he sat up in his chair and looked at the vision. She looked amazing and healthy.

“Yes it is. Shh don’t wake up your daughter and your wife.” She whispered as she walked into front of the tv and sat down by his feet.

“W-hat?” He stuttered out confused as hell. What was she doing here in his house? Why was she back? Was he seeing things?

“I know. Betty freaked a little when I saw her.” She teased softly as she touched his face. He jumped back a little. She could touch him. Was he dying too? What the hell was going on?! “I came to say. I’m sorry for leaving you. I wish things turned out better. And now you have this wonderful family.” She stated as she pointed to the big family portrait hanging on the wall.

“Al... I’m not happy. My marriage is miserable and falling. I wish I could have you. It’s not fair.” He explained as tears fell onto his cheeks.

He missed her so much. To the point he couldn’t breathe. Why did she have to leave him? “I know. I have watched from above. I also know that you can be a better man then this. Be there for your children and wife. And I know you don't love her. But just try to make it work. Be there for my daughter. I saw you light up when she crossed that stage. You were proud. And I wish that was me cheering for her.” She said as tears fell into her cheeks.

“Can I kiss you one last time?” He asked hoping she would. He started to lean in but was stopped by her hand.

“But you can’t. Fp this isn’t going to work. You can’t be In love with someone who’s dead! I’m sorry that left. I know you blamed me and yourself. I watched you crumble. It was heartbreaking. I heard Betty crying telling that you started drinking. And I aslo heard some very wise words come from Cheryl. She told her to talk to you. Tell her how it was hurting. That she was worried she would lose you too.” Fp’s eyes were bloodshot. He never knew it affected her so much about him.

“Al, please just one last time! I need you!” He cried into hands. “You left me! You left me alone! I had to take care of your daughter! Watch her fall apart! How do you think it made me feel?! I was having a hard enough time watching them carry you away. And your body. I can’t even tell you how much I wanted to kill him. He took you away! We could be had a life together! A real life! None of this fantasy bullshit! An actual life! One where you married me! Had more of my children! Grow old! I wanted you so badly Alice! I have days where I just want to die! Be some tragic love romance. Like Romano and Juliet.” His last words were so hard to understand as he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Alice couldn’t stop her tears either. Everything he said broke her heart even more. She wanted to kiss him too. But she knew that it wasn’t possible. If they did? She meant never want to leave. It took everything in her to not give in.

“Fp! I’m sorry! I wish we could! But we can’t! That would tear your son and daughter up. Betty needs someone to walk her down that isle. Her father is in prison. He killed me! And many others! As I was dying I heard him. Muttering that he was going to kill you and Jughead. Betty made the right choice. Either way I would’ve died. Hal tricked her and me. I wish I could be in your guys life but I can’t!” She cried as she stood there falling apart.

“ Did you know you were three weeks Pregnant? This came to a shock to her. She was pregnant?

“I was pregnant?” She watched him nod his head.

“Yes and it was mine. We made a baby that night. We could’ve had a family. And Hal that bastard took that away. Like he did with Charles. And now I’m sitting here thinking we could’ve had a two year old running around and I would’ve been so happy. I didn’t tell anybody. At mogue I went to see you. Nobody knew. I just told them I was your fiancé. You looked so pale and it broke me to pieces, Al. But I could still my Al underneath all that caked makeup. You were so beautiful.” He explained as his voice started cracking. She couldn’t believe all the things he was saying.

“Fp... I’m so sorry. If I just fought harder... maybe would’ve been together with our baby. I would’ve been so happy. It kills me everyday I can’t see you. I saw Freddie’s Dad. He told me not to yell at the big man upstairs. And to respect him. I’m having fun bossing around and throwing bricks.” She giggled as she wiped a tear away from his cheek.

“I’m glad you have been having fun. Don't kill anybody. I know their already dead. But don't get yourself sent to hell.” He joked as he looked in her eyes.

“I won’t Jonesy. I better go. I already overstayed my stay. I don’t need a lecture from our old English teacher I had the best grades. My god that was best.” She taunted jokingly as she started walking into the light.

“I love you, Al.”

“And I love you too, Jonesy. Take care of my daughter and keep your kid in line. I don’t need to kick his ass with my spiritual bricks.” And like that she was gone. He missed her already again. He was still in love with her. And will forever be.

The next Day, Betty woke up in Jughead’s warmth. She didn’t want to leave their bed but she had things to do. She was going to meet up with Cheryl for yoga. She never thought she would ever do Yoga. Never ever. But now she was. She sprawled out of bed, thinking what she was going to wear. She looked through her closet in distress. She didn’t find anything. She was getting so frustrated. Cheryl hated when people were late. She had to find something. 

When she finally found her outfit, she quickly changed and headed to her car. She turned out of the parking lot and made her way. After she finally turned into the parking lot and opened the doors to see Cheryl standing on the Yoga mat. She and Cheryl became the best cousins over the past two years. She wasn’t looking forward to her mother’s death anniversary. Cheryl spotted Betty and waved her over. 

“Morning, Betts. Ready for some Yoga?” She asked as she stretched her legs back. Betty nodded her head and pulled out her Yoga mat and started following the Yoga instructors moves. 

“Kinda.” She said in a quiet whisper. Instantly Cheryl’s eyes were on her. She knew that Betty wasn’t okay. 

“What’s up, Betty? What’s got your tongue this morning?” Cheryl asked as she grabbed Betty’s hand and they went for a walk outside. 

As they walked around the outside. Betty felt her eyes mist up again. Cheryl pulled her close and Betty started to break. “I just I miss her. My mom she won’t be at my wedding, Cheryl. I have no one who understands beside you. You and Toni are getting married. Veronica and Archie are expecting. And Kevin and Fangs are happy. I have Jughead but I need my mom.” Betty ranted on as tears rolled. 

Cheryl stay quiet for a little bit. She didn’t realize that Betty was having a hard time with everything moving so fast. She also remembered Alice’s death anniversary was in two days. She was also knew she missed her brother. Her and Betty were grieving together. Jason died two years ago. She almost ended her life that winter. She was afraid Betty would do the same. 

“Betty, I didn’t realize that my absence has affected you. I got caught up in my happiness. I didn’t forget. You’ll get through it. We will get through it.” She said with hope as she squeezed her cousins hand to assure her she wasn’t alone. 

After her break down they went back into the Yoga studio and didn’t really pay attention. They decided to text Veronica and Josie to hangout. Veronica came into Pop’s showing a little bump and with a smile. 

“Hey girls. I’m glad you texted me. I was dying of boredom. Archiekins won’t stop baby proofing the penthouse. It was driving me crazy.” Veronica complained as she sipped her milkshake. Cheryl and Betty both laughed and drank their milkshakes too. 

“Archie baby proofing. I didn’t think that was possible” Betty joked as she watched V roll her eyes. 

“Ugh! He wrapped my iPhone charger and then he bubble wrapped my chair! My chair! I can’t wait for this little one to be out. She won’t stop kicking.” Veronica snipped as she looked down at her belly and then smiled. “But, I’m glad he’s doing the work.” Betty smiled and turned to Josie. 

“How’s your singing going?” She asked Josie who was sitting next to Veronica. Joise smiled even more. 

“I’m going on tour Guys!” She exclaimed as everyone at the table smiled. 

“Wait really that’s great, Jos.” Cheryl said cheerily as she sipped her cherry cola. 

“I know! I can’t believe I got my big break. My mom’s sad I’m leaving. I leave in two days.” Betty’s smile starts to fade. In two days her mother been gone for three years. That makes her stomach swirl in sickness. Three years. 

She got up from the table, looks of worry expressed by her three friends as she went racing into the bathroom. She let the door slam back and threw open the lid and heaved. Her stomach was in knots. She soon felt the strawberry milkshake erupt through her throat and into the toilet bowl. After she was done throwing up. She rested her head against the white wall and tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was from throwing up or if it was the fact she missed her mother. It still wasn’t fair. It will never be. 

She started to stand up and then she felt weak. She felt her legs wobble as she started to inch her feet away from the toilet. She couldn’t get her feet to move it was like she was stuck. She slowly felt her legs starting to weaken even more. Something was wrong. And then she felt herself falling. She felt her head smack to the floor and pitch black it all went. 

Cheryl, Veronica and Josie grew more anxious after a few minutes. It was strange Betty still hadn’t came back from the bathroom. They spotted Mr Jones heading for the girls bathroom. “Is anyone in there?” Fp asked he looked over at the girls in the booth across from the bathroom. 

“Betty but she didn’t come back out.” Cheryl said with her voice filled with worry. Fp nodded his head and walked away. 

Cheryl picked into the bathroom and stepped in. And what she saw made her heart lurch. She was instantly by her cousin’s side. “Betty?!” She shrieks as she sees her cousin’s laying on the bathroom floor with a puddle of blood by her head. 

Fp was barely outside when he heard a women Scream. He rushed to where he heard the scream. He then realized that it was the women’s bathroom. He should probably get a women to go in there. But he didn’t see anyone in sight. He pushed open the door and then saw Betty. His stomach plummeted as he saw her with blood by her head. His first thought was what happened. And his other what was going on. He got down on his knees and rolled her into her back. He put two fingers by her neck to make sure she was breathing. Fuck! No pulse. He started to panic on the inside. He had to stay calm. What would Alice do? She would scoop her up and take to the hospital. So that’s what he did. 

He scooped her up and held her close to his body as he walked out of the bathroom. Cheryl dialed 911 as they tried to do chest compressions. He knew he had to alert his son. He hope his son would pick up. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and then heard his son voice. He sounded like he just woke up. 

“Dad, what is it?” His son said through the phone speaker. He sounded so tired. He didn’t want to burden his son with the news but he had to. 

“Jug, it’s Betty.” He heard son’s bed sheet ruffling in the background. 

“What about her? Is she okay?” He looked back over to see Betty. She was still unconscious. “Dad! Is everything okay?” He heard his son’s voice starting to sound panicked. 

“Jug, just come to Pop’s.” That’s all he said before he hung up and turned back to the scene. 

Ten minutes later, Jughead arrives at Pop’s. His heart is racing. Then it got faster when he saw two ambulances outside and the paramedics rushing in. Then he saw his fiancé wheeled out. What was going on? He ran to the stretcher and his eyes blur. 

“What happened?” His voice came out in cries as he watched his fiancé being put into an ambulance. 

He feels himself falling to the ground on his knees. His father surrounds him and he buried his head into his father’s chest. He wants to ask. He wants to know. But he can’t get his mouth to open. Was he going to lose her? Cheryl watches hopelessly as Jughead falls apart. It feels like someone took her life apart and picked and picked until there was nothing left. Everything was fine. What even happened? They were talking and laughing. Did she miss something? She didn’t know. All she knew is that she needed her cousin. She can’t lose anymore people. Losing Jason was devastating. She can’t go through that again. She almost died because it was too much. Veronica couldn’t believe this was happening. She felt like she was under fire. Blood rushing through her cold body. She didn’t know what was going on. She needed her B. She can’t lose her. 

Everyone drives their cars and trucks to the hospital. The minutes waiting for answers was unbearable for everyone. Jughead didn’t move from his spot until the doctor came out. 

“Family of Betty Smith?” Jughead stood up feeling the blood through his body. 

“That’s us.” He said as he walked closer to the doctor. 

“She’s awake. She’s Four Weeks Pregnant. Congrats. She passed out from Nausea and lightheadedness. She will be okay. And she hit her head pretty hard. So keep an eye on swelling.” Jughead sighed in relief. She was alright and he’s going to be a father. 

A father. He couldn’t wait. He was so happy. Fp was shocked by the news but also excited. Not that he was looking forward to being a grandpa. But that can’t be changed. He was happy his son was happy. He just wished Alice could be with him. And sadly never will be. 

When Betty woke up the pain was awful. And then she found out she was pregnant. She was scared. She wished she had her mother’s guidance. But that look on Jughead’s face when he told her made all the scaredness go away and was replaced with joy. She was going to be a mom. And he was going to be a dad. What was better news then that? She didn’t know any.


	3. Ghost Of The Past

One day Betty was in her kitchen making noodles for her little girl. It’s been three years since she had Jamie Alice Jones. She made her daughter’s middle name as her mother’s name. In somewhat honor. She hears someone knock on her door. She sets down her spoon and walks down the hall and opens the door. 

Once the doors open. She just sees a brunette man with curly hair standing on her welcome mat. She wasn’t expecting to see this man. Something seemed so familiar about him. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Is this the Jones residence?” The brunette asked as he scratched the back of his neck. 

She could feel the nervousness reflect off the man. She took another look at the man and felt something. He looked like he was in his thirties. Maybe he was a client of her husband’s. “Yes it is.” The man smiled a bit more. To be true he was very nervous. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. 

“Oh good. I thought I had the wrong house. You look a bit too young to my mother.” Betty’s eyes widen. What was he saying? She was only 21. She had Jamie when she was 18. How could she be his mother?

“Uh, I’m Betty Jones. But I have no clue what you’re getting at.” She said as she looked in the eyes. She was truly confused. 

“Babe, Jamie wants her Mac and Cheese!” She heard Jughead call from inside the house. She looked back inside and saw her husband approaching. Jughead stopped at the door when he saw the man and his wife. “Uh excuse me. Who are you?” He asked the man who was standing in front of them. 

He looked almost like he was going to faint. Jughead felt a little bad for scaring him. He knew that the Southside Serpents Jacket could be very intimidating. “Charles Jones.” Jughead felt a cool rush in his blood. Nobody had mentioned the child of Alice and Fp in years. Not since she was murdered. And now the ghost of the past was back. His father’s son was standing right in front of them. 

It took several uncomfortable seconds to pass before Jughead said a word. He looked over at Betty. He could see the shock written on her face. They thought he was dead. “Charles I’m afraid you got the wrong Joneses.” He could see Charles expression fade. 

Charles felt stupid. He should’ve know he was too late. He started turning his foot and walked away. By a voice stopped him. “But you have met your sister and Brother.” He turned to face them and his heart leaped. He found his family. He couldn’t have been more happy then he was right now. He hadn’t been happy for years. He ran away from Chic his crazy roommate. That tried to kill him. He faked his death to escape and brought a ticket. He came back to Riverdale after 16 years. And now he was thirty. He was seventeen when he escaped from The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. 

“Oh my it’s great to finally meet you. Betty, the last I saw you. You were so little. I’m glad you were raised right.” Betty could hear the sadness in his voice. It almost made her feel guilty. 

“Charles, I’m sorry about your childhood. My sister, Polly was sent there by my father. My mom married this awful man. He ruined her life and.... mine as well.” She could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to have to tell him that his mother was murdered six years ago. Charles looked at her with a sad smile. 

“I’m so sorry. That must have been awful. I escaped from there when I was seventeen. I didn’t bother staying until I was eighteen. I wished that I was adopted all the time. But now, I finally met my family.” Jughead could see his wife slowly crumbling. 

He decided that it was time to call his father. He knew his father would be happy His was alive. But also crushed of the reminder. He remember the look on his face when the Corredor told him that Alice was pregnant. The way his eyes froze and glossed up. That was when he figured about his father’s affair. At first he was furious. But then that anger turned into sorrow. He knew his father was shattered which caused the drinking to pick up. 

Fp showed up at his son’s house. He was confused by the sudden call. His son didn’t really call much. Which caused him to have suspicions. Over the past six years, his and Jughead’s relationship turned downhill. Shortly after his wife left again. She just left. Just like he knew she would. And then he found out about his wife’s affair. She was sleeping with their counselor. He was heartbroken when he found them in their bed. After that he picked up another bottle and those turned into more. He tried to explain to his son on what happened. But Jughead told him that he deserved. And that he thought about it. Maybe he did. He did have an affair before she did.

Until a few months ago, He found out that she was having two affairs in their marriage. Saying that his drinking caused to. He didn’t believe that was right. He was stressed and she was fucking with his heart. She had admitted she had slept with Hal Cooper two months before she left him the first time. He couldn’t believe she cheated on him. With the person he hated the most. The one who murdered the love of his life. 

Their were days when he thought about ending it all. Just right before his son called. He had a gun to his temple. He was going to end his life. He had nothing to look forward to. His son didn’t talked to him. Yes he had his wonderful and amazing granddaughter and his daughter Jellybean. But he didn’t have Alice. She had been dead for six years. He missed her so fucking much and it wasn’t fair. He wanted to be with her. 

“Why did you call?” He asked in somewhat sober state. Jughead rolled his eyes. Of course his father wasn’t sober. He hadn’t been since he made his mother leave. He eyed Betty. Betty smiled like she usually did. She missed him being in her life. It had been hard without him. She was her only father she had left. She didn’t have grandparents. She didn’t want to be associated with any of the cooper’s. Polly hadn’t came back from the farm. And frankly she didn’t trust that cult mess of a farm. It ruined her sister and so did the sisters. It was all Hal’s doing. 

“Fp, I’m glad you came.” She greeted as she hugged him. Fp was confused but took the hug anyway. He looked over at the man that was standing in front of his son and Betty. 

“Uh who’s this?” He asked as he looked over at the man. 

Betty caught on and felt the tension grow. She slowly took a deep breath and walked over to Charles. Charles was very externally nervous. He was going to meet his father. Who was a drunk. That was the down side. He took a shaky breath before opening his mouth. “I’m your son. Charles Jones.” Fp felt like he was being blown away. The news was such a shock. His son was alive. Chic was lying. He should’ve known. He wished he didn’t trust that imposter. He also wanted to thank the phone call. 

He wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled into a tight hug. If he would’ve ended his life? He wouldn’t have met his son. His long lost son Charles. His eyes burned with tears. Charles was taken back by the hug but didn’t hesitant to hug him back. “Thank you.” He heard his father muttered. He wasn’t sure what he met by that. 

Jughead was surprised by what his father had done. He was looking at him when he said thank you. What did that mean? He was confused. He also wanted to know what he meant by “thank you”. He didn’t take those words lightly. “Your welcome.” He said back unsure how he felt. He knew his father and him had been talking. 

But Betty felt a feeling in her stomach and it wasn’t warmth. It was chilling. Then she gasped when she knew. Fp.” Her voice was starting to crack. Fp broke out of the embrace and looked at her. “Don’t tell me you were going....” She stopped at mid sentence when it finally clicked to her. 

Jughead looked over at his father in confusion and horror. His father was going.... Oh my he felt like a horrible son. “Dad.” His voice broke as his father refused to meet his eyes. “You were going to end your life?” He watched his father slightly nod and his stomach churned. “Oh my god! D-ad. I- I didn’t mean to cause you any suffering.” Charles’s eyes grew concerned and tears rolled silently. He could’ve lost his father. 

“Dad, so you about to before He called you about me?” Fp had forgetten his oldest son was there. He didn’t want to say it but he knew it was too late not to. Damn Betty. 

“I was going to right before Jughead called.” Everyone gasped. Jughead felt sick to his stomach. “I had a gun to m-y tem-ple.” He never felt so sick in his life. Not even when he saw Alice the way he did. His father was going to kill himself. He could’ve lost his father forever. 

Jughead ran into his father and hugged tightly as tears rolled. He wasn’t going to wipe them away. Betty watched as tears fill the Joneses eyes. “Fp, I’m sorry about everything.” She interrupted softly. 

They all stayed quiet as everyone told their feelings. Fp finally told the painful secret he had holding for three months. Jughead was furious with his mother. She had affair with their marriage counselor. He didn’t believe it at first but when he saw the look on his father’s face. He knew it was true. Betty couldn’t believe that either. Gladsy Jones always secretive. But the newest affair she heard shattered her. She and Hal had an affair two months before she left him the first time. Jughead didn’t know about that one. His mother was the worst. She was already a whore. She was upset with his dad about his. But she had two affairs. One of them before she left them behind. He was only in his sophomore year. He had to deal with his father’s drinking problems while she was fucking Hal Cooper. 

And then the big bombshell was dropped on Charles. “My mother was murdered?” He received so many nods that his stomach rolled. “Hal Cooper murdered her. I heard about the Black Hood but I didn’t know it was him. And she was the one he murdered.” Charles broke down. He couldn’t believe she had been dead for six years. Betty explained everything to him. And how she didn’t want to give him up. 

A few months later, Everything calmed down. Betty and Charles grew closer and Jughead and Fp rekindled their relationship. Fp stopped drinking and Betty couldn’t have happier. She knew that Jughead was finally happy. Charles was still heartbroken from the recent new of his mother. 

Betty was looking at old pictures and smiled at the funny and embarrassing ones. Charles came downstairs and saw the photo album. They both looked at the pictures and laughed. Fp had been staying with them for the past couple weeks. Just until his apartment was done being fumigated. He saw them and smiled. Charles was holding on picture that Alice kept. It was of Him and Alice and she was kissing his cheek. He looked closer and noticed one picture in particular. Charles and Betty both noticed what picture and picked it out of the pile. 

“Oh my god. She kept one picture of you, Charles.” Betty softly exclaimed as she pointed. Charles smiled at the picture. It was of him and His mom. The only picture he would ever have if himself as a baby. 

The sisters didn’t keep pictures besides take one to make sure you didn’t get misplaced. And a way to identify you. 

Fp looked at the picture and his eyes started to well up. Alice looked exhausted but so beautiful. He only had the one picture of his son that Alice showed him. And now she wasn’t there to be by him. He needed her more than anything. He learned that his life was very delicate and needs to be safe. 

They sat there staring at the pictures and smiles and laughs escaped their mouths. It was going to be hard without her. But now that they had pictures it was easier to move on. They wouldn’t forget her. She will always be in their hearts. Fp was glad and thankful for the blessed phone call from his son. And the special visit from his long lost son Charles. Betty couldn’t wait to show her daughter how wonderful her grandmother was. And the day her daughter had her first day of school. She felt the same way her mother did. But she knew Jamie would be fine. And that she was going to be fine without her. One day she will finally see her mother again. She will tell her how grateful and appreciated that she had the best mom in the world. 

Later her and Charles spent their day visiting their mothers grave. It had been so many years. Over the years. Betty started going less and less. She got busy and with work. They sat down at the grave site and held hands. Charles felt weird about being there. He knew he was a stranger to her. Even though he was her son. He still felt weird about it. 

“We love you so much, Mom. I forgive you for all those years ago. I wish I got to meet you before you died.” Charles said softly as he placed so new flowers by her faded grave stone. 

He wished so much that his life would be different. That he grew up with her and His Dad. But deep down he knew that could never happen. He wouldn’t have Betty, Jellybean or even Jughead. He didn’t really know Polly. She didn’t come back. She doesn’t even know he even exists. That does sadden him. But what can he do. There wasn’t much he could do. He bonded with his seven year old niece Jamie. He loved that her middle name was his mothers name. It meant that she was always in their lives that way. Him and Jughead worked things out. And his bond with Betty got even stronger. They liked some of the same things. He could tell that her father did a number on her.

Also that she didn’t like talking about her childhood. He could relate. He didn’t like talking about his childhood. It was still haunting to him. But now he had his family. None of his nightmares could affect him.


End file.
